


building a family

by Killyourrepublicfics



Category: The Authority
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Angst, M/M, fluff will come, just not any time soon, sappyy as fuuuuck, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killyourrepublicfics/pseuds/Killyourrepublicfics
Summary: 100 years ago Bendix turned a city populated by hundreds of thousands of people into dragons in an effort to protect himself from the government which wanted to punish for obtaining immortality but when some dragons rebelled against him and his constant quest for revenge on the people of the world, he declared a war wish killed millions of humans and hundreds of dragons.This war resulted in humans hating dragons and wanting to kill them all and the Authority is the only thing standing in the way of that happening....This is actually just a Midpollo dragons AU with too much angst. I'm not gonna pretend this has as much plot as the previous paragraph implies.but there is plot.





	building a family

It was the war which weighted him down, his greatest sin, the source of all his guilt and the part of his life which crawled under his skin removed it only to leave him unprotected against the ruthless, cruel world. He felt that weight whenever he was near the caves or as the man on his back called them “the labyrinth of dragons”. Too bad he had to live here out of all places.

A woman was waiting for him in the entrance, she wasn’t a dragon but she had strange dragon scales covering her skin, he doesn’t know how she managed to take such power but something tells him that he doesn’t want to know either.

“Apollo, you’ve finally came!” She said. Her hands were behind her back she was was already summoning her sword and shield. He laid one of his wings on the ground allowing his passenger to use it as a slide. As soon as the man stood on the ground a storm of flame turned the dragon behind him into ashes leaving only a man with snow white hair and striking eyes which looked so strange paired with a small smile on his lips.

“Angie! If I didn’t know better, I'd mistake this as you missing me!” This statement resulted in a wide smile on Angie's face and her kicking him gently in the leg.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, hot stuff! The Midnighter is being a bit more grumpy without his nightly companion.” She winked at the last word.

Apollo’s smile reached his eyes this time either by the mention of his lover’s name or the nature of their late night activities. “You’re here to play tourist guide, right?”

Angie turned to the man standing awkwardly by the entrance, he was holding a child in his arms the blood vestals were pretty clear which meant that he lost his egg, there was a battle, a tough one.

“Just one.” She whispered to herself as she lead the man into the halls of the caves.

“The others… They were...” The man heard her. What a fucking idiot she was! And she was meant to be a hero for fuck’s sake!

“Sorry I… I shouldn’t have said that...uh... You don't have to tell me… this is your home now… you’re _both_ safe”

Apollo tightened his cloak to cover his naked body and walked into the labyrinth, walked the path he was so used to walking, the path that lead to the highest room, the one closest to the sun, there he found the man who has gone through so much for him, the man who was an unquestionable part of him, Midnighter.

“Whats wrong?” He asked immediately, noticing Apollo's grief on instinct

Apollo kept walking until he reached the bed to sit on it’s edge. “If only...”

“If only…?” Midnighter sat beside him and held his hand

“If I was there sooner maybe I coul-...” his voice broke, he was too weak to speak about his failings, too ashamed. Midnighter’s grip on him tightened.

“Look at me.” Midnighter said and when his lover refused to obey he laid his hand on his cheek and waited for him to direct his gaze at him, and when he did, he spoke, “There is nothing you could’ve done.”

“You don’t know.”

“I do.” He is the Midnighter, he is known to lurk on fate to steal it’s secretes, and he _knew. “_This is the best case scenario.”

“You call the slaughter of four defenseless children the best case scenario?” And is when Apollo was taken by anger, he escaped Midnighter’s grip and with a mix of all the negative feelings waging inside him he said, “You constantly tell me that you’re heartless, but this is the first time I actually believe it.”

“Apollo, please...” Midnighter watched him stand to take his clothes from the closet, he followed him, helped him pick a shirt and then kissed the back of his neck. “I'm sorry… should’ve watched my tongue.”

“Did you see yourself doing what you’re doing?” Apollo asked, now pushing all his anger on Midnighter’s vision_._

“No matter how far I allow myself to wander in the paths of time...” Midnighter kissed the side of his boyfriend’s neck and ones again under his ear and then he moved to his shoulder. “I see myself besides you, why would I delay what we both want.”

Apollo sighed and unlocked himself from Midnighter’s grip, making sure to kiss his hands first before pushing him back to the bed. “ I can’t stay mad at you.”

There was a look on Midnighter’s face that screamed ‘yes you can’ but he decided to ignore it and continue on dressing.

“Stand! we’re going to the garden.” Apollo announced finally, then grunted at Midnighter’s frown. “ There’s a show tonight! The last time there was entertainment in this place was when Jaroen was sober enough to be drunk”

“What?” Said Midnighter after a muffled giggle.

“You know what I mean.”

“So why should I go?”

“Come on I’ve been looking forward to this since before I had that mission, and I want to go with you.” There was a touch of sweetness at the end of that sentence. Fucking bastard!

“There’s something else you’ve been looking forward to.” Midnighter said while spreading his legs, his horns showing slightly.

“For god’s sake! That can wait!” Said Apollo although he was clearly tempted.

Midnighter could tempt him more and get what he wants but seeing that Apollo still needs comfort, he decided to play along and go to this ‘show’ so he stood to fix himself up. “Alright, let’s go see this dumb show, it can’t be that stupid..”

The garden was the place where Angie and Jeroen grow food for the humans but since they’re mostly magical wall plants there is enough space to move around and its the place where everyone hangs out.

When they arrived they found a small girl trying her lute while siting on a rock under a tree, her wings were decorated in a way that matched her face paint she even put bracelets on her horns, it’s cute to say the least Apollo can remember bringing her mother and father into the caves, they accepted that their children would grow up fatherless and they lived their lives to the fullest up to their birth. He smiled to the mother who was watching her prodigy of a daughter, she smiled back.

She even politely waved at Midnighter but he hissed at her like a wet cat, this behavior was not unusual yet easily explained by looking behind the woman to find Jeroen minding his own business.

Apollo elbowed his boyfriend and looked around for a seat the spot they found was a fallen tree besides jack who was staring at the sky.

They decided to sit in silence and watch people gather while holding hands because why not.

They noticed three teens flying around with instruments in hand, the flute player was the first to start and on his signal, beats from drums lead the other instruments into a slow soothing symphony.

A few people stood to dance mostly couples and their drunk co-workers, Angie, Jeroen and Jack swaying in what could barely be considered dancing. It made Apollo wonder when did they get so close but Midnighter was busy figuring out were they got the drinks from and ,most importantly, why isn't he drunk?

When Midnighter was looking for the person handing over drinks Angie split from her men and walked to Apollo, she leaned in to pet his shoulder carelessly. “Apollo, my bud… buddy… bud-bud...”

“You want to tell me something?” He said, staring at her while she stared back seeming to be in deep thought.

“Hmmmm… Your eyes are real… pretty.” When she continued to stare he grabbed her hands and helped her sit besides him, he wondered why he’s listening to a drunk woman’s wisdom, but he’s pretty sure that Angie has a lot to say even when she’s drunk. “ You see apollo… love!… is in the air! Smoke too... but this is a natural outcome of living in a community filled with dragons.”

She waved her hands at the couples dancing and continued: “Those are generations of people we saved! to create a community! Built on love and acceptance...” She put her arm on his shoulder “ see that those two young men… the redhead... he was just a child when me and jack found him and his siblings… did mid find the other one?”

“His mother called M a ‘sodomite bastard’ when he came back to me, so... pretty memorable.” Angie’s arm loosened on his shoulder as she whispered apologetically. “She seems to accept her son though.”

“ His sister is handing out drinks I should find her...” She gazed carelessly at the sky and then delightfully screamed, Apollo followed her gaze and found a young woman handing out drinks to a big crowd of dragons. “AAAAaaggggh! she’s so high...I guess I have to wait for her to land.”

“Is that the butcher's son! He got in trouble with Shen last week, what was it for?” Apollo could’ve told her that she can fly but he wasn’t sure flying was safe when she’s this drunk... and he secretly wanted the company.

“I don’t know, she said he was being a brat! Kids those days! I was so much better as a kid!” she said too proudly to be taken seriously. “He was fighting! Even fighting with Al and Emma’s kids.”

“The humans?”

“The dragons, he’s an idiot but a proud one.”

“I hear their daughter is dating a dragon.”

“Which one?”

“The human one.”

“The guy’s name is….” she says while playing with her hair as she tries to remember. “Haig! that’s his name. His name is Haig! Poor dude an orphan. He had a fight with one of his girlfriend’s brothers the other week. Her family really doesn’t like their relationship.”

“That’s just stupid-” before Apollo could say more Midnighter appeared hugging five bottles of wine.

“That’s my spot...” his harsh glare only seemed to stop her from babbling about how violent young dragons are and make her slap her lap.

“Here! Here!” At this moment Midnighter was rendered speechless by the disgust and offense she made him feel. All the paths she could’ve taken and she picked this one? Awful! He didn’t want any further conversation with her so he gave up and sat on his boyfriend’s lap instead.

“Wanna dance?” this wasn’t much of a question, Apollo wanted to dance the moment he saw the expressions on the faces of people swaying around the garden. Yet, like a child who never gets used to playing on swings, with bells and toys the question still sent the same feelings of excitement, wonder and fluttery it sent him the first time he heard it years ago, maybe even more.

“aww!” Angie said. “If I wasn’t too drunk to function I would personally testify that the Midnighter himself was trying to be romantic.”

“Well if the sun god wasn’t here you’d be too dead to function.” Midnighter stood to lead Apollo to the dance area.

“Haa! Ha! Fuck you too! I know I’m your favorite.” she waved them off and walked to Jeroen who looked so out of place in a family friendly event he was almost more pitiful than the usual. Leaving the team’s lovebirds to dance without the interruption of unwanted companions.

“Is this a new mask?” Apollo said warping an arm around Midnighter’s neck and accepting his hand in the other. He really didn’t care about the answer he just wanted to hear the other man speak.

“Just new strings and I got it repainted.” The golden stripes of the masquerade mask were faded when Apollo went for his mission, Midnighter ‘s eyes shined more than the usual, he couldn’t stop looking at them. “I see you like them on me.”

“I missed you.” Apollo said while leaning closer, Midnighter pushed in for a kiss which kept on going as the music changed into a more up beat tone, and a young girl bumped into Midnighter.

“We’re so sorry, sir! I’m so sorry. He’s so sorry!” The girl said and looked at the boy behind her pointedly with an air of disappointment and endearment. The boy looked away in embarrassment. “Haig, come over here, please… apologize… please.”

The boy hesitated looking in all directions before walking slowly.”

“I’m… sorry… sir. I didn’t mean to bother you. You see, I look up to you… To _both _of you....” The boy stumbled on his words, still a bird learning to spread his wings fly along the harsh winds of society. “I... I- I might not be an unborn or a pure spirit but I have faith, I can see the paths. I can see them! They tell me were things ought to be… _some_ things to tell the truth… but the things which truly matter-”

Despite the growing confidence in the boy’s voice all Midnighter manged to do was grab Haig by his shoulder and move him out of his way only to walk like a wounded solider or a weak abused dog escaping the crowd which suddenly became too much of a crowd, too big, too laud just too much for the mind and soul of a man who just a moment ago stood as one of the most powerful people alive.

Apollo ran after him out of the garden into a hall in a small corner where he found him siting and holding his head in his hands.

“love… please tell me what’s going on?” He didn’t know what too do other than resist the thought that the only string keeping him from falling to the strong relentless grip of the state of losing all hope, and the cold embrace of a heart so empty a breeze can blow it away if he dared open a window and so he held on to hope, he held on to life and all it came with, to back breaking heaviness, to overwhelming responsibility, to the striking fear of losing all that makes life meaningful, but most importantly he held on to love.

He held on to love, his love, his lover, who was shaking before his eyes. He did what he could, he embraced Midnighter and tried to comfort him.

“Everything will be okay.” He said while holding his hands and kissing his head.

Silence, midnighter silently pulled Apollo closer and breathed in both his scent and the cold air which he suddenly needed after all this time.

“You don’t know.” Midnighter uttered.

“Whatever this is you’ll make it, just… take a deep breath.” Apollo undid his lover’s braid and massaged the bald side of his head.

Midnighter did as he was told and took a deep breath but when it was time to speak he still said: “You don’t know ”

“Honey… Please I just want to know what’s wrong. Can you get through this?” Apollo begged.

“I don’t know.” Midnighter said clearly.

“What does this mean?” Apollo asked.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen. What might happen.”

“Love...”

“My vision, it’s gone.”


End file.
